


Shrinks and Relationships

by TVObsessee



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVObsessee/pseuds/TVObsessee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Way back when Sweets was a newbie, Angela wanted to know what was going on behind those office doors. So clearly a couple of friends needed to be questioned about what was going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrinks and Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a long time ago, and really had no idea what I was going to do with it. I still have no idea where I'm supposed to go with it, but that doesn't mean it shouldn't be shared. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know, because I'm more than content with leaving it as it is.

Angela had known Booth as Brennan's partner for a little over two years, and she had some suspicions that she wanted to confirm. She knew that they were seeing a shrink together, and she hoped that they had at least touched the trust issues that both Booth and Brennan had. Her thinking was, if they had been discussed, they would be more willing to discuss them with others. This thinking had led her to having coffee with Brennan in Brennan's office while they waited for Booth. He was coming in soon with some remains and they had some time before he would be there.

"So how has it been going with the shrink?" Angela asked.

"I just don't understand why they think we need a shrink. If we have a problem, we will deal with it ourselves. We don't need someone else to figure out our problems for us." Brennan had been tense for a while since they had started seeing their shrink. Apparently he was pretty new at the whole thing, and he probably wasn't prepared for if he had patients quite like Booth and Brennan.

"Sweetie, just deal with it the way you deal with the parties we have to go to all the time. Go, pretend to be polite, drink a plenty, and leave feeling like it was a total waste of time. I'm sure that will make it all the more tolerable."

Brennan smiled. "I don't think it would be a good idea for us to be drinking while we're seeing a therapist."

"I don't know about that one. It seems like a perfectly good idea to me."

"Sure."

"So what do you all usually talk about?"

"Well, he keeps trying to get us to talk about our relationship, but I just don't understand what the big deal is. We're partners. There is nothing more to that statement, but he just continues to think that there is something more. Is it so shocking for me to not want to sleep with Booth?"

"Actually, it is. You have a knight in FBI standard issue body armor, and you refuse to use the single most important part of the whole thing. Knights usually get the girl, and you, sweetie, are his girl."

"Will you please not act like I'm a possession? I am a human being, and I am not anyone's property."

"Sweetie, don't think of his in such a literal way. It's just a way for him to show how first and foremost you have associations with him. You're his partner, and he takes that very literally. He will do just about anything for you and your safety. It's just a way for him to express that as far as relationships are concerned, you are the one he cares about first."

"That still sounds possessive."

"You know what, that's not the point. By the way, is Booth dating anyone?"

Brennan had to pause for a moment at that question. "I don't think so. But he isn't so keen on talking about his relationships, so I doubt he would tell me if he was."

"So our assumption is no."

"Sure. But you know that I don't like to assume anything."

"Fine. Let's just say that based on the evidence presented, he is not in an intimate relationship with anyone at this point in his life."

"Right."

Angela was pleased with the information she had gotten from Brennan. She would have to talk to Booth about it later, but she was still pleased.

"So, back to that shrink of yours. Why does he seem to think that you two are in an intimate relationship?" Angela asked. She wanted to know as much as possible about what was going on behind those doors.

"Well, he seems to think so because of our apparent closeness, and how much we know about each other, and some sort of ease that we have in each others' presence. Although I have no idea how he came up with that one. We can barely stand to be around each other."

"Sweetie, we both know that's not true. Do you even notice how you both angle your bodies toward each other? Even if you're sitting on opposite ends of the couch, you will have your bodies angled so that you can see the other at all times. It's like you always want to be sure that the other is there. I hate to say it, but I've got to agree with the shrink on this one."

Angela was pleased to see that the shrink had noticed the apparent affection the partners had for each other. But she was not pleased as to the way he was tackling the two. These two did not want to even say the word relationship in each others' presence. To spend an entire session focused on the relationship that wasn't there would never get them anywhere. Maybe she would have to talk to this shrink as well. What was his name? She thought it started with an "s." She would look it up later.

"I don't understand that. Why would I situate myself so that I was seeing Booth all the time when we're together? I turn my back to him all the time."

"Yes, but that's only because he is seconds from you, and if you can't see him, you can feel him." Angela had noticed that many times, and it felt good to be able to tell it to her friend. She may not accept it for what it was, but at least she would become conscious of it. Maybe she and that shrink could work together on these two, her in the world and him in the office.

"Hey Bones, I've got your skeleton waiting for you on the platform. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for our appointment. Oh, hi Angela. Aren't you just looking fabulous," Booth said as he walked into Brennan's office.

"Hi Booth. You know very well that you shouldn't flirt with me like that, I may think of leaving Hodgins," Angela said back to Booth. Both of them knew very well that that statement was false, but that was just what they did. As far as Angela was concerned, she was Hodgins' woman, and Brennan was Booth's.

"Don't talk about our plans in the lab. Hodgins might hear us," Booth commented back. He always loved the way Angela would willingly take part in his flirtations without thinking any commitment from them. She wasn't in any way like the ladies at the various other places he went. As far as he was concerned, the only woman in his life was his Bones, and he wasn't in any way making a move to change that.

"Well, since we can't discuss it at the lab, how about I take you for coffee?" Angela knew that Booth hadn't meant a thing from their flirtations, and neither did she. But she needed information, and she knew that she could at least try to use his words against him. All was fair in love and investigation.

"What?" Booth was totally taken aback from Angela's statement.

"Yeah, what?" Brennan chimed in. She had always considered Angela and Booth's flirtations to have no real meaning, but this was starting to make her wonder. Didn't her friend have a fiancé?

"Well, you and I haven't really talked in a while, and I was thinking it was about time you told me what was going on in that head of yours. I mean, there's not much to gossip about around here except for you two. And the favorite gossip is always the one with firsthand information. Please, it'll be on me. Well, Hodgins, but who's counting?"

Booth didn't know what to say. Angela was obviously on a mission to find information, and the sooner he dealt with this the better. "Sure. We will have coffee. As friends."

"As friends," Angela confirmed. She couldn't be any more pleased. She had learned from Brennan what they talked about in their therapy sessions, and from Booth she would learn the important details. It would be tough, but she could be very persistent and extremely manipulative and persuasive in the appropriate circumstances.


End file.
